


You're mine omega

by Lilsluttybunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Breeding, Face Slapping, Jealousy, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Verse, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, jealous johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsluttybunny/pseuds/Lilsluttybunny
Summary: Johnny just hates it when doyoung pay attention to other alphas
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 61





	You're mine omega

_At the 5th floor dorm_

Again For the millionth time This day Doyoung was being touchy with his alpha groupmates, he was sitting on Taeyong's lap, back pressed to the alpha's chest, and the older's chin was resting on doyoung's shoulders while his arms were wrapped around the omega's waist holding him, they were sitting on the couch watching a movie together

Haechan was sitting besides them on his phone scrolling down through photos and videos and johnny was seated on the chair next to the sofa, he was supposed to be watching the movie but he couldn't focus, all of his attention was on his boyfriend and his best friend 

His eyes was burning holes in taeyong's arms that were wrapped his omega's waist, it's not like the first time doyoung sat on his lap but this time they were too glued to each others and johnny is not liking it, he can feel his insides burning with jealously 

"Want me to get popcorn..?" Taeyong sweetly said he meant to ask the three of them but he was just looking at doyoung "Yes, i can't enjoy the film without food" the omega moved off Taeyong giving him the chance to stand up, then he moved to the kitchen to make some popcorns 

Johnny could feel the rage flowing through him as he swallowed down his frustration, when taeyong was out of picture, Johnny approached doyoung while clenching his fists, when he sat next to him, the omega smelled the pheromones his alpha is releasing from anger "Johnny..?" Doyoung looked up at him innocently from where he was seated 

"Is something wrong.." 

Johnny knows that doyoung was playing dumb, he knows that the younger was doing all of this on purpose "i have no intention to show you mercy tonight" the alpha leaned down to whisper in his omega's ear and his hand was squeezing the insides of doyoung's tight, the grip was too tight that it may leave a bruise even when the omega was wearing his pyjama pants 

"We will see.." doyoung smirked and whispered back then turned his head to taeyong who was back with a two huge popcons buckets "Hyung, you should've hurried up i was starving to death" the omega made a quick move and took one of the buckets from taeyong holding it to his chest cutely 

"What happened..?" Taeyong sat down on the same spot from earlier, the couch was too tall to take the four of them "nothing much" doyoung said as he passed a popcorn bucket to haechan who was still on his phone not caring about what's happening around of him, much more like in his own world 

Doyoung at this moment was sandwiched between johnny and taeyong, but he was pressing his body to taeyong, not because he wants to, because he wants to drive his alpha insane and make him deadly jealous

"Hmm, it's too sweet, as expected from taeyongie hyung" doyoung all of the sudden leaned down and gave taeyong a peck on his cheeks making his alpha friend laugh at his action then he petted him softly "i'm glad you liked it" doyoung swears that he could die from the thick pheromones johnny was delivering right now 

And doyoung didn't realise this until he was ripped off taeyong roughly he looked up and johnny was clenching his jaw while death glaring at him, the alpha held him tightly to his chest "don't ever touch _my omega_ like this again" johnny growled at taeyong and then he looked at haechan who was distracted from whatever he was doing "this is to you too" And with that he left the room while dragging doyoung behind him "alpha calm down, we were just watching-" 

"SHUT UP" the older rarely use his alpha voice on doyoung, but this time he couldn't help it, he was burning in the inside, the image of doyoung pecking another alpha's cheeks like that have him on fire, it's wasn't the first time he saw the omega close to his groupmates but this time it was more dangerous and he's sick of being jealous 

He was holding doyoung's wrist tightly pulling him behind him as he crossed the way to Dongyoung's bedroom the alpha's grip on doyoung's is hurting the omega but he was too scared to complain, right now johnny isn't the playful johnny he's used to plus he doesn't want to make the alpha angrier than he is

Johnny pushed doyoung inside the dark room then he got in before slamming the door shut and locking it to make sure no one would distract them "FUCK" the alpha slammed his clenched fist on doyoung's worerobe making the omega jump at his action, doyoung has never seen johnny this angery, it kinda made him frightened but he can feel himself getting wet at the thoughts of what the alpha is going to do to him 

The room was dark but the window was casting some moonlight across doyoung'a bed creating a nice atmosphere but in this situation it was more like a sensual atmosphere 

"J-johnny" doyoung tried to touch his alpha's hands but johnny stopped him and grabbed his wrist, he used it to pull doyoung closer to him then he guided his hands to the omega's hair, taking a fistfull of doyoung's black locks into his hands making the younger yelp in pain as johnny focused his head up so they're making eye contact

It's too dark but doyoung can see johnny's eyes burning with anger and jealousy "i'm so fucking done with your dumb games, doyoung, do you take me for a fool? Do you think that i'm not gonna do anything about it and let you whore around like the slut you are?" The alpha's voice was too deep than usual, it was so demanding that doyoung felt a shiver run down his spine 

"ANSWER ME YOU DUMB WHORE" johnny loosen his grip on doyoung's hair then he grabbed the omega's jaw tightly, the alpha is boiled up with anger and doyoung isn't helping at all, he keeps heating his blood up 

"N-no, i never thought about it like this" doyoung has never felt this weak before, he was completely helpless in johnny's grip and it makes him wants to submit and let the alpha have control over him "You had the nerve to test me, you enjoyed seeing me jealous, you enjoyed seeing me trying to hold back from ravishing you while you were flirting with other alphas"

Doyoung's plan was to tease and make johnny jealous, he just wanted to play a dangerous game but he never thought that the older would take it emotionally and make a big deal of it

"Johnny i was ju-" doyoung was cut off by a the alpha's big hand cupping his crotch area making him let out a low moan at the sudden action "you're fucking mine Doyoung, i hate seeing you close to someone who isn't me, i even feel jealous when a part of your skin is exposed, what should i do to you doyoung..? Huh" johnny had a hand on the omega's clothed pussy and the other was around doyoung's neck but his grip was tight but not hard to choke him 

"Should i lock you up in a room and never let you out or should i dig my name on your skin so everyone would know that you're mine or should i kill you then kill myself for better" doyoung has never seen this side of the alpha, he has seen him jealous many times but this time was different, and doyoung can't deny that's he's loving it 

"Fuck me" the omega shamelessly spoke out of the blue, surprising himself and johnny, both of them were taken aback by doyoung's sudden request, the alpha swallowed down nothing and due to his reaction the omega continued talking "didn't you want to ravish me..? then do it" doyoung bravely said, he knows what he's getting himself into, he's waking the monster in the alpha up 

Johnny leaned down till his mouth was next to the younger's ear " _I will fucking destroy you_ " 

After that Doyoung's body was thrown on the bed, he sat on his elbows to support his upper body weight watching johnny taking off his shirt, revealing his muscular body, the body that doyoung always drooled while looking at it 

The alpha threw the shirt on the floor then pulled doyoung down my his ankle eagerly to taking his pants off along with his soaked wet panties in one try just to throw them next to his shirt then he ripped off the younger's shirt easily like it was a tissue, his soft milky chest and tiny waist were exposed to ghe older's vision 

he moved his hands to the omega's waist, grapping it tightly flipping him with just one move positioning him on his hands and knees "you're such a fucking slut, bet you wanted taeyong to fuck you right in front of me in the living room" the alpha squeezed one of doyoung's ass cheeks before raising his hand then slapping the soft skin making the omega arch his back while whining 

"No, alpha i just want you, only you and no one else" doyoung felt another spank on the other cheek making his body jerk forward "yes, that's right slut, you're mine, all of this is mine" Johnny's hands were roaming around his lower body sending shivers through the younger's body, his hands were too big that it could cover all of doyoung's ass in his palms 

"Look at you dripping wet just from me calling you a slut" johnny moved his index finger between the omega's pussy cheeks right on his entrance, rubbing it softly, doyoung was reducing so much slick coating the alpha's finger "i'm gonna make this hole swollen for days after i'm done with you" 

"Johnny, please" the younger whined as he pushed back on his finger trying to catch it and get it in his cunt but the alpha pulled back so he can take his pants off and get his hardened cock inside the omega's tight heat, when doyoung heard the sound of Johnny unbuckling his belt he felt more excited knowing that he's going to get the older's cock 

The alpha's scent spreaded in the air, it was stronger than before making doyoung feel dizzy "please fuck me, hurry up and pe-" he was cut off by johnny flipping his little body again so he's laying on his back with legs spreaded open to welcome the older between them "Put it in p- please" 

Doyoung grinded his hips against johnny's cock that was standing on his abdomen, covering it with his own sticky slick 

"But you don't deserve it, beg for my forgiveness first then i will give it to you" the alpha took a hold of his cock then teasingly slapped doyoung's pussy with it, driving the omega insane, the younger wasn't the one to easily submit but right now he has no energy to argue

"I'm so sorry alpha, please forgive" doyoung was pushing his hips up feeling the older's shaft pressed against him, the head of the cock was on his clit and the length was covering his vagina entrance, both of their private parts were covered with doyoung's slick mixed with Johnny's pre-cum, it was so wet between them and it's about to get wetter 

"You can do better than that Doyoung" johhny would lie if he wasn't more greedier than doyoung but he's enjoying what he's doing right, watching the younger trying hard to beg for his forgiveness and cock 

"I'm really sorry, i promise i'm gonna be a good omega from now on, i won't get close to any other alpha besides you, i belong to you, just you so please forgive me and fuck me, make them know that i'm yours" 

Johnny Couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed the base of his cock and aligned himself to doyoung's cunt hole, then he shoved himself in causing the omega to let out a pleased sign more like a gasp

The alpha let out a low groan as he felt the hot walls of the younger's pussy surrounded around his dick, the feeling was too good as always making his hips jerk forward uncontrollably "i'm going to fucking Destroy you" johnny growled above of doyoung then started to push deeper filling the insides of the omega up, he was supporting his weight with his arms, they were right besides doyoung's head

The alpha didn't start off slowly, he immediately started at brutal pace setting up a rhythm for his thrusts, his hips were flush with the omega's 

"You look so fucking pretty, my pretty whore" johnny said between his moans, he was looking down at the omega Beneath him, doyoung had a sexy expression, his eyes were willed up with tears, his lip was parted as he let out sinful dirty moans, his hands were grabbing tightly on the older's huge biceps 

"F-fuck me h-harder, you can do b-etter than that" doyoung said the last sentence in a mocking tone, imItating what johnny said from earlier and in response he got a slap on his face 

"Stop fucking testing my patience" the alpha slapped the other cheek of the omega's face, he moved his hands down to doyoung's nipple pinching and squeezing them between his fingers, only for the younger to grab his hand and guided again to his face "s-slap me again harder" 

Johnny swears that he almost burst his nut at the omega's request "you like it when i hit you..? Huh" the alpha patted doyoung's cheeks before raising his hand in the air, slapping him across his face again and again on both cheeks, leaving an obvious red hand marks on them 

"Y..-yes daddy i like it so much, A-abuse me, de-stroy me" johnny leaned down to suck bruises on his omega's neck, putting his marks all over doyoung's chest and neck, grunting with every thrust, he was fucking into the younger with no mercy, he was treating him just like how doyoung wanted 

Slapping him, biting on his soft skin while he's ramming his cock inside abusing his insides and his outsides part

"Look down here, my bulge is deep in your tiny body" doyoung raised his head up to look between where he and johnny were Connected as the older pace slowed down, with every thrust his cock would poke out in doyoung's tummy "fuck, d-daddy" the omega can feel himself close to his climax just from the view

"Don't you dare and cum before me" the alpha grabbed the younger's tiny waist between his hands packing up his pace again, fucking brutally into the tight heat of doyoung's cunt, the omega was too close to coming but he was trying to hold it until his alpha cums first, but it was too hard when johnny was hitting his g spot repeatedly 

"D-daddy i can't ple-" before he even end his sentence his pussy walls tightened and he was cumming all over the older's cock, his body was trembling and shaking as he felt Johnny stop moving inside of him and his juice was dripping down on the white sheets of his bed

Doyoung was still coming down to his high when he opened his eyes and looked up at johnny, he knew he fucked up "i'm sorry, i couldn't hold it back" the older was glaring at him, it's was obvious, he is mad at him 

"You're so useless but i'm going to teach you how to be a good sex-doll to your alpha" he grabbed the pillow that was next to doyoung the forced it on the omega beneath him, covering his whole face with the headrest, blocking all the slots he could get air from and then he started slipping and sliding his cock between doyoung's pussy lips again 

"That's what you get when you disobey me" he stokes himself deep inside the omega's tiny cunt, pushing the head against the younger's g spot again and again, doyoung's face was squashed under the soft pillow, the same air he exhaled was the same one he inhales, his vision was all black, he can't see anything he was just depending on his sense of hearing 

Johnny was turning him into doll, he was plotting and fucking into him like one, he didn't care about what doyoung is feeling he just focused on chasing his own orgasm 

the whimpers and moans doyoung was letting out with each deep thrust from the alpha were muffled by the pillow, the younger can feel himself lubricating again and his pussy begins to throb from the pleasure and the pain, he was overstimulated 

Johnny was speeding his movements up, pulling all the way till the tip then slamming back in, "fuck, you're so fucking needy, your fucking pussy keeps clinging on my cock" the alpha was in heaven, the warmth around him felt so good making him ram in doyoung more and more violently, his balls slapping against the omega's skin everytime

The younger's hands moved to hold on Johnny's big ones that were forcing the pillow on him, holding onto them tightly that his fingers were digging the on the alpha's skin, he can feel his legs shivering and another orgasm is coming on the way 

The alpha felt his cock swell as his knot was being created "such a good hole for me.." 

So soon his orgasm washes over him and he bulged his cock deepballs in doyoung, knotting the omega beneath him, tying himself with doyoung "fuck, baby" his grip on the pillow loosened, uncovering doyoung'a face

Once he revealed the omega's face, he was fast to lean down and take doyoung's lips between his, kissing him hungerliy, doyoung was panting hardly, he was in need for oxygen yet he didn't want to break their kiss, he wrapped his arms around johnny making their kiss deeper and wet 

As much as he likes it when the older is rough with him but he was hungry for his love, he wanted to feel affection, Doyoung softly purred into their kiss, he can feel the knot getting inside of him 

"Johnny, i love you" doyoung breathed on Johnny's lips

"I love you too baby" the alpha spreaded kisses all over the omega's face making him cutely giggle 

"So full" he stated, he was loving it, being filled up with Johnny's cock and cum, that's heaven to him "doyoungie feels so good being filled up with alpha'" the youngers knows that the olders gets weak when he speak in thrid-person

"Do you want me to eat you" 

"It would be better if you eat me out" 

And johnny did


End file.
